


The Forgotten

by BreLMic626



Category: Lost
Genre: I'm not a good writer, Lots of death tho, have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreLMic626/pseuds/BreLMic626





	1. Sierra Ohakim

I've had my fair share of tragedies. Good things that have crashed and burned, never to be recovered or restored. I've had made my fair share of horrible mistakes that lead to more upon more horrible  mistakes. Honestly, I'm a sort of magnet for bad events. If it sucks, I'm probably nearby.

However, I wasn't expecting fate to be quite so cruel when I boarded that plane. In fact, I was already running from a mistake. A big one. I had a "how could it get any worse" mentality and I should have knocked on wood as soon as I bought the ticket. But, of course. One mistake right after the other.  

It was not a cheap ticket. My bank account ached with the strain but I wasn't planning on doing anything special when I got to Tokyo, so the remaining $300 would last me at least until I got a job there.

Despite the fact that I didn't have a plan to begin with, things did not go as planned on that day. The plane smelled weirdly stale, as if nothing had moved inside the fuselage for inumerable years. I sat down in my economy-class seat and buckled up, gripping the arm rests with white knuckles and nails that dug in to the vinyl covering. My right leg bounced up and down, nerves making themselves visible.

A woman took her seat next to me. She was pretty and around my age, I suppose. She smiled courteously at me before she appeared to notice my nervous disposition. "Oh are you afraid of flying?" she asked. "Don't worry, we'll be in Tokyo before you know it."

I smiled in response but said nothing. My nerves were not induced by aviophobia. It was an entirely different matter that grasped my mind and sent ice running through my veins. A whole other mistake.

As the fuselage filled with people and the departure time ebbed ever closer, I put in my earbuds and pressed shuffle on my music library. Relief Next To Me by Tegan and Sara began playing and while my leg still shook to the beat of my internalized fear, my head began to bob to the tune.

Finally, the Captain's voice came through the intercom and gave the standard speech and the flight attendant did his thing. I felt the plane lurch slightly as we began to move. Before we actually got moving, however, I saw the lights.

Those lights that haunt me forever. Flashing red, white, and blue. Chasing me across the states and now to the airport. It was too late, though. As far as they knew, I was never actually at that airport. To them, I missed my flight. Their computers would say as much and their cameras would only know that someone with thick black hair came through there.

I made it. I was so relieved in those few seconds that I nearly cried. 

My leg stopped bouncing as we lifted off and I felt my head clear of worry and doubt. I was almost free. All I had to deal with now was a long-ass flight with crappy food. I exhaled deeply and allowed myself to relax for the first time in a long, long time. I felt myself drift away into a restful sleep.

Restful, that is, until the first patch of turbulence we hit. It shook the plane to it's very core and some luggage even fell out of the overhead containment areas. The seatbelt light flashed overhead and I checked that mine was secure before attempting to relax again, although now there was an eerie feeling crawling up my skin. Something was weird here.

There was another strong bout of turbulence and then a loud _boom!_ that sounded right outside my window. I looked over and realized that it was, in fact, right outside my window. One of the engines on the wing near my seat was in flames and smoking furiously. Another explosion and the other engine on my side followed suit. We began to descend rapidly and the air masks fell from above. I grasped for one as people screamed and children cried and utter panic ensued. Bags were flying around the fuselage and the flight attendant carts were rolling up and down the aisle.

One man must have disregarded the seatbelt light as he came flying overhead from the back of the plane. Lights were flashing and alarms were sounding.

Then there was a sound unlike any I'd ever heard before and everything stopped. I think I stopped for a minute, as well. I woke up a few minutes later, feeling a sharp pain in my arm and an ache where the seatbelt rubbed up against my body. I still had the oxygen mask over my face.

I ripped it off and unbuckled my seatbelt before stumbling toward one of the doors, looking around and surveying the carnage on the plane. So many people sat motionless that I  couldn't bring myself to look up at the seats anymore.

One of the doors was open already and as I stepped through I saw that the plane was leaning on the wing that still had the two presumably functional engines. The other wing was nowhere to be seen. There were some people strewn about outside, leaning against palm trees or standing in groups looking decidedly flummoxed.

Some girl rushed over to me and caught me in the nick of time, as I nearly fell to my knees as soon as I exited the plane. "Are you okay?"she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need to regain my footing,"I said, struggling to get my feet up under me. "What... What happened?"

I looked around and saw people clutching bloody cloths to their wounds and people with leaves placed over their lifeless bodies. "We crashed,"she said. "That's all we know, what with the cockpit being completely severed from the plane and all."

She had a slight british accent that led me to believe that she was british but had lived in america for a long time. "Where are we?"I asked, still using this random girl for support.

"Hell if I know."


	2. Sierra Ohakim

After I had gotten off the plane, the girl, whose name turned out to be Madison, guided me to an area shaded by leaning palm trees, where I promptly sat down, feeling suddenly exhausted. She grabbed a piece of cloth, wet it, and began dabbing it on a wound on my forehead. It stung really badly and I flinched away from the rag, but eased back into it after a minute.

When I tried to move my left arm I was greeted by a searing pain centered around my bicep and I saw that there was a bump poking through the skin, though it hadn't broken all the way to the surface yet. "Do you know how to set broken bones?" I asked Madison through clenched teeth. The pain was almost unbearable and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Dammit,"she muttered when she finally noticed my arm. "I'll be right back. I think there was a vet or something who's helping people. I'll go get him."

"Wait, but-" I started, but she was already off saving the day.

I closed my eyes and absorbed my new surroundings. The roar of the ocean waves and the creaking sound of the now destroyed fuselage. The rustling of the jungle foliage as the wind passed through it. I didn't want to be here, but I took it in stride. It wasn't what I was expecting, but I figured there were multiple ways to avoid being extradited.

Madison came back fairly quickly with a brunette woman in maybe her later forties. "I thought the magical vet was a dude?" I asked, smiling through the horrible pain I was feeling.

"Turns out, she's one hundred percent female," said Madison, and the vet rolled her eyes. "This is Dr. Ramona Mendez, and she's gonna help you with... That."

Madison was clearly squeamish when it came to bones poking through muscle and skin. She obviously desperately wanted to be away from it.

The vet handed me a stick and said, "You're gonna want to bite down on this."

I sighed and put it between my teeth and looked away as she grabbed my arm, lifted, twisted slightly, pulled it toward her, and let it go back into place. It sounds relatively simple when it's relayed back in words, but I assure you, the pain I felt was unimaginable and I hoped I would never feel anything like it again.

I guarantee you that I cried more than just a little. When she removed the stick from my mouth, my teeth had burrowed holes that seemed to go up to my gums. Dr. Mendez grabbed some cloth from somewhere on her person and wrapped my arm up into a makeshift sling, which I was instructed to keep my arm in until she "said so". Dr. Mendez was very professional.

As she walked away, she gave a thumbs up to Madison who had, up until then, been standing several yards away with her back turned and her ears plugged. She walked over to me and sat down next to me. "There you go, all patched up,"she said with a smile. "You'll be up and ready to... I dunno, hunt something? I'm not sure what happens next."

"It'll be okay, I'm sure someone will take charge and tell us what the hell to do," I chuckled. "We'll probably find something to kill and eat for food. And when we do, I'll be ready."

I put my one good arm up into a fist and flexed lightly. She laughed and brushed her dark hair behind her ear.  "Yes, I'm sure the tigers are just terrified of you, broken wing and all," she said, poking me lightly in the wounded forearm. It hurt a little, but I made no mention of it. I had found a friend and I wasn't about to drive her off with my silly pain. Not after the shit that'd happened back in America.

Madison inhaled the coastal air deeply. "I guess your flight nerves were well-placed,"she said.

"What?"

"You know! When I sat next to you on the plane you were pale as a ghost. Your leg was shaking up and down and such,"she said. "I was scared you were gonna hurl!"

I smiled and finally recognized her from the plane. Just like she said, she was the woman who sat next to me. "Oh, I wasn't... Nevermind, I guess you're right, though. I never thought I'd actually be out here on a deserted island like Tom Hanks in Castaway," I said, though it was kind of a grumble.

Madison snickered and said, "Wilsonnnnnnn! Wilsooooooonnnnnnn!"

We shared a laugh, but this time my laugh morphed into racous coughing and I was shocked to find droplets of blood in my hand when I finished. Madison looked concerned. "Oh damn, should I get Dr. Mendez?"she said, fearfully.

"No, I'll be okay. This too shall come to pass."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, with Madison casting a few nervous glances in my direction. The silence was only broken when a man came over to the two of us. "Hello, ladies!"he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd say lovely weather we're having, but it seems like there's a high chance of raining planes!"

I didn't laugh at his poorly-timed joke, but Madison thought it was the funniest thing since the wheel was invented, so I gave him a few pity laughs. He offered his hand to shake and said, "My name's Daniel. Who were you guys?"

"Were?" I asked, skeptically.

"Were, yes. Now that we're here, I don't think we really are who we were before,"he said, as though it were completely normal.

"Sierra,"I said, in a monotone voice. I pointed to my left arm in the sling as a response to his hand.

He turned to Madison, instead of offering his other hand for me to shake. "Oh, I'm Madison,"she said, already smiling. She shook his hand and he cracked a couple more jokes before walking off.

"What the hell was up with that guy?"I asked, my eyes narrowed. "He was being really weird. It felt like he was... I don't know, campaigning for something?"

Madison simply shrugged. "I liked him," she said. "He was funny."


End file.
